


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, references to old movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Everything seemed to be a normal day. Monarch and their investigations. Rodan and King Ghidorah taking care of their offspring, and Madison continuing her insistence on going to the volcano.Then a pair of luminescent glows approached from the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been a few months since I updated a fanfic, but this one was taking me a long time to write, edit, etc. At the end of writing there were almost 7,000 words, and at the end of writing there were 6,700 \\_(ヅ)_/¯
> 
> I think everyone was waiting for the final confrontation, well I'm going to take a _slightly different route_ than some other fanfics did.
> 
> I'm not sure that the second part will be published soon, I only have half written and a few notes. With luck only one month... SORRY!
> 
> Well, I leave you with this really long chapter (´・ω・`) Love you!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Fanfics!](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Maddie remembered her childhood pretending to be a wild animal living in its natural habitat than a princess living in a castle, watching wildlife documentaries with Andrew, and camping in the woods for the whole summer.

At that time Maddie knew that she wanted a job similar to her Father’s, however she was sure that she’d never be a nature photographer. She was always looking for things she could touch, that could be in her grasp. A veterinarian or zoologist seemed like the best career for her in her future.

Then Godzilla appeared, changing her world and everyone else’s. Titans who were older than mankind, who were Gods at some point in the past.

Andrew perished in Los Angeles, the relationship between her Mother and Father strained. Then her Mother came in one day, and said to pack her things because they were going on a trip, her Father also said goodbye to her, he’d his bags packed, too — But he didn’t go with them.

_Her parents had divorced._

So for the coming years Madison lived in the outposts distributed around the world, until they finally settled in Yunnan, China, a few miles from the Moth Temple. Talking with her Father from time to time, at first with postcards, and once she’d access to a cell phone by E-mail.

Things seemed to be going well. At least that’s what she thought. But her Mother had become involved with a strange, cold-looking man, who shared the same ideals as her. The dream for a new world. Emma mentioned a better world, one where humans and Titans could coexist. And that dream cost her life.

Madison must have seen it coming. Yet in some way, that dream seemed to come true with Godzilla as the King of the Monsters.

Mark would go back to Monarch _only_ if he and Maddie got away from all this. The world opened up to the idea of living with the Titans and her Father wanted her to live a normal life. Well, she couldn’t blame him, they lost half their family, friends, innocent lives during the awakening.

_And maybe he was right._

At night, she’d wake up anxious, breathless, choking, the sound of thunder resonating in her ears, and the smell of salt water — It was her tears, but part of her related it with the rain. Madison didn’t know whether to tell her Father, he already had enough trouble dealing with a judge, as well as working with Monarch to try to locate Alan Jonah.

She was sure that she’d died for an instant in Boston. Her house collapsed on her, and somehow she was still alive. She could swear she’d heard someone sing, it was more like a humming or the sound crickets make, though.

As her new classmates didn’t know anything about her past in Boston, or with Monarch or even anything related, except that she lived in China, but she didn’t speak Chinese, blending into her school was _normal_. And as she expected, everyone kept mentioning the Titans. Most of her classmates hadn’t seen a Titan, only on television, Internet, and only one had been evacuated from Boston.

Maddie preferred to keep quiet, and only gave short answers, as much as she wanted to talk about the Titans, especially Godzilla or Mothra, she knew she could get into trouble, and the last thing she needed was to worry her Father.

Chen was one of the few people at Monarch who kept in touch with her. Madison told her everything she couldn’t tell her Father, Chen knew she needed someone who would listen to her until she’d tell her Father. Other times she’d tell her about what she’d do when she and her Father will return to Castle Bravo — She wasn’t a patient girl, but she could be if she wanted to, she’d sit by the ocean, waiting for Godzilla’s trail.

Chen informed her that they weren’t at Castle Bravo, except for a staff chosen by her to guard the base, most of them moved to Isla de Mara. In the last few months, Isla de Mara had fallen and risen due to the presence of the Titans, especially Rodan, near his volcano were found an old mine of what they supposed to have been gold, but now it was something else. The fishing didn’t seem to be the same since the Oxygen Destroyer hit, the few fish that returned its meat had become bitter.

So, at first, Madison thought that Ghidorah had been causing trouble, probably in their never-ending hunt for Godzilla, but the King must have been dozing off somewhere — Following that, Chen told her about the eggs.

Ghidorah’s and Rodan’s offspring.

The thought was so strange and yet so curious, how was it possible? — She already knew how, her childhood was full of nature documentaries — It was more to do with the fact that Ghidorah is an alien. As far as most could see, Rodan seemed more excited to await the birth of their offspring, (presenting the behavior of an aviary parent), than Ghidorah, the hydra preferred long days off Isla de Mara or simply didn’t approach the nest, preferring to rest at the other mountain, and rarely approached the eggs.

It seemed a coincidence that on the day of her arrival the eggs hatched, and that eighteen titans were born, what’s more she proudly named them — And that made Ghidorah leave, this time they seemed really upset, not when they saw her with the ORCA, she could sense their killer instinct towards her, instead towards their children she saw rejection.

Why had Ghidorah abandoned their hatchlings? They didn’t have the _paternal instinct_ that Rodan seemed to have, but it still didn’t make Madison any less nervous. She’d seen documentaries where parents or predators ate their young — She ended up crying usually — So if Rodan hadn’t been there, Ghidorah would have gotten what they wanted.

Ghidorah was soon put to one side when it leaked to the press about the birth of the Dorats, no one but Monarch’s staff knew it. Chen not only had to deal with another trial, but the threat that Jonah or someone else would try to capture the Dorats.

Madison didn’t think anyone would actually try to kidnap the cubs of a Titan, especially considering that Titan was a volcanic-stone pterodactyl, that could destroy buildings like a tornado, and used to had human sacrifices.

However, Mark told her that she should worry about things unrelated to the Titans, and that she better go out and enjoy Isla de Mara and its surroundings, Maddie would have preferred to help the agents the way she did in China — But at the same time Ghidorah returned; Unlike what her worst fears had grieved her, the three-headed hydra didn’t return to harm their offspring, but rather to protect them.

It didn’t take a genius to know why the poachers got close to the volcano, even if it was the gold ore, they might as well have raided a wagon, let alone who should have hired them. Despite that, without their bodies — Since Ghidorah and Rodan had feasted on them — Monarch had no clue or idea who might have leaked the information.

The only _good thing_ was that Ghidorah was back, and this time, it seemed for the best.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Trueno was the first to wake up, he was always the first in everything. Firstborn, first to dive into the lava, first to learn to flap his wings, and first to fly. So as soon as the sun appeared over Isla de Mara, he ran through the nest, awakening his siblings.

His parents were already awake, especially the three-headed dragon. Ghidorah almost never slept — They did rest, often Nebulosa had joined them when she didn’t want to play with her siblings, being underneath them made her feel safe — Most nights, after Rodan had settled them in the nest, the youngling could see the hydra take flight all over the island, flying majestically, and then land elegantly at the feet of the volcano, and rest.

Ghidorah never had the need to sleep, surely when they were young, and wandering through space they slept enough, given that once they fell on this planet sleep was no longer necessary, perhaps because it was an unknown place and anything was a threat to them. Even eating was a nuisance, the radiation from this planet was enough food, though they did devour some other rival and insect that crossed their path or tried to fight against them.

Now that they’d a mate and offspring to protect they couldn’t afford to lose to the Weak King, not until they’d defeated him and killed him, not until they were sure no one else would rise up against them.

Ghidorah rose from their place, being followed by a few of their younglings. The three-headed alien spread their wings to fly around the volcano, then get lost into the clouds, and start another day, taking care of their nest and herd.

Rodan watched his mates, while biting the little ones who tried to fly to follow them. Their wings weren’t strong enough, yet, their bodies had finally gotten used to the lava, and Rodan wasn’t sure how far and high their young would reach.

Even though Ghidorah could be a good father, they were in other ways _rough_, as the younglings grew up Ghidorah got a bit mean when they played with their offspring — Not that it bothered them, the little ones actually found it funnier — Rodan had to bit or growl at them when things were getting out of hand.

Like when Ghidorah had tried to teach them how to fly, _throwing Rubí away from the volcano_, thankfully Rodan was close by so the youngling was unharmed, however the others thought it was fun to try, so Rodan had to put a stop to it, and show them how to do it.

His parents were loving, but impatient. When he was a hatchling he was the last to fly, he’d broken his wings and part of his beak the first time he tried, watching from his nest as his siblings flew alongside their parents — Even though being the runt was what made Manda forgive his life.

_It was a cruel joke_, Rodan sometimes thought, that Manda would let him live when _any of his siblings_ had a better chance of surviving, they were _bigger_ than him, they were _faster_ at flying, and they were _better hunters_ than him — And now he was bigger than his parents ever were.

The last time he faced Manda, the sea serpent was about to devour a group of human travelers, and although those creatures were indifferent to Rodan, all of them ended up worshipping him as soon as he made the snake bleed and flee, becoming his first worshippers, even raising a human nest over the lake. Rodan decided to stay for a while in the nearby volcano, healing his wounds.

Soon after Rodan decided it’d be time to return to his volcano, some of his worshippers decided to follow him, settling on what’s now Isla de Mara.

Ghidorah returned, Ni brought a few gulls that they captured in their hunt, one that another was still alive, they were teaching the younglings how to hunt, and Ghidorah was proud when their young devoured their prey as fiercely as they’d have done.

The young gathered around Ghidorah’s claws, waiting for the moment. As soon as the seagulls fell on the volcanic floor, the younglings pounced on them. Cometa and Relámpago preferred to hunt those who were still conscious.

Observing that their young were eagerly eating, Rodan spread his wings and took flight around Isla de Mara.

Watching the coast and the reefs, looking up to the sky, in search of — Rodan had no idea who, maybe it was just paranoia, but as much as he tried to cover up that bad feeling, _he’d felt it_, he’d felt the moment that shell broke, and the earth beneath shook; If any of the others felt it too, Rodan couldn’t be sure.

Running away had been an idea he came up with on a sleepless night, but it was immediately discarded, this volcano had been his home, and no matter how many volcanoes were out there, Rodan _always_ returned to his nest in Mara.

Ni roared.

Rodan screeched, descending to the volcano to be received by his mates, nuzzling the three heads, until Ghidorah spread their wings and flew away from Isla de Mara, lost in the clouds, and the sound of thunder in the distance. Satisfied with their work as hunter and teacher.

If Ghidorah found out about Godzilla’s offspring, the alien would go on to continue their hunt, in hopes of fighting him. Rodan preferred his mates to remain in the darkness of the matter, because in case Godzilla headed towards his volcano, Rodan preferred to have Ghidorah by his side.

Rayo ran towards the edge of the volcano, roaring in the direction where Ghidorah flew away, and returned to play with his siblings, a few were still feasting on the remains of the seagulls. Once there were more bones than flesh the younglings began to chase each other, competing to be the first, calling out to their winged Father, flapping their wings to fly near him.

Rodan returned to his nest, grooming his wings, small scales falling over the volcano’s caldera, he’d seen his worshippers’ descendants collect them during the night along with the gold metal they extracted from his volcano.

Once his work on his wings was done he’d take one of the little ones and help them remove that green fur from their bellies, even though it’d eventually fall, the little ones had to learn how to keep their scales clean.

A known, annoying noise was heard near the volcano.

Another tiny, metal insects were flying over the volcano. Rodan growled at the sight of the object lurking near his young. The humans have an interest in their young, however since the time they tried to kidnap them, neither Rodan nor Ghidorah would allow another offense like that.

The armour of his wings shined bright red, opening his beak and ejecting fireballs at the metallic insect, one of them plummet into the lava, the younglings didn’t hesitate for a second to dive into the lava to try to get it first.

Rodan watched his young bite and destroy the human machine, _they’d be good hunters_, they could survive in the world outside, find other volcanoes to claim them as their own, make their own nests, but most of all, _they’d live_.

And as long as their younglings learned that, Rodan would be satisfied that he did a good job.

◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“Why do we bother spending so much money on these spawns?” Mark asked, putting his hand over his forehead while the other hand removed his headphones.

“Because otherwise we can say goodbye to Monarch.” Stanton spoke, turning around in his spinning chair. “We have to keep the top ranks _happy_.” The doctor mentioned, clearly being sarcastic, “And since Godzilla isn’t here to keep all the Titans at bay, we have to assure them that we can handle some babies. A mistake and it’s the end for Monarch.”

The doors opened, letting Chen and Coleman inside the place.

The mythologist had returned from a new trial, this time regarding the poachers, their likely connection to Alan Jonah, and a possible traitor among their ranks, as Stanton had begun to call them.

Many of their colleagues lost their lives after the awakening, then the resignations followed, and it was after that they’d to make public the information they’d about the Titans. Whoever the traitor may be, they didn’t like the way Monarch had to work now; Most scientists refused to kill the Titans as soon as they woke up — So if someone decided to ally with an eco-terrorist group that wants to save these creatures at the cost of innocent lives, it seemed _justified_.

Monarch had been fighting terrorist, the black market, and smuggling groups for years, rescuing everything they could, but many times those organizations had either moved everything to another location or they’d already destroyed everything.

At first, it seemed that everything was fine — Until Admiral Xavier (He’d taken the position when Admiral Stenz was presumed dead in Boston) asked about Godzilla’s whereabouts. After Mothra’s egg hatched, she, together with Godzilla disappeared, in Infant Island, with only her Mother and Aunt keeping her up with the news. Then Colonel Markim demanded that Monarch _should_ watch better over the King of the monsters, and if they could rely on him to support humanity when another calamity hit.

Chen tried to stay calm, though, her eyes showed anger as Coleman whispered in her ear that Sergeant Hilton wouldn’t stop whispering about them. And how could she? The military tried to set up a base at Infant Island, a sacred place, not to mention the distrust they still had on the Titans, especially Godzilla.

Luckily Coleman stepped in, saying the trial was about Alan Jonah’s whereabouts. “_The real threat._” He emphasized. Monarch never got Rodan’s and Ghidorah’s mating montage or Coleman would have threatened to play the footage.

Days after the failed abduction of the infant Titans, agents who were still in Germany reported the sightings of highly suspicious people hovering in the area where Methuselah once hibernated. Whether it was Jonah or a new group, Monarch had already sent their forces to Europe, hoping to cover a vast area before they decided to flee.

Other sightings around Loch Ness had been reported, as well as suspicious fishing boats approaching Skull Island.

Maddie listened while in her hands were various documents that she was to file later. It wasn’t the summer job she expected, but at least it kept her busy all day, and she’d access to information not _officially published_.

Previously Stanton had left her in charge of the monitors and trackers, she’d no idea how many drones she’d broken, Stanton couldn’t help, but laughing when she crashed one against Ghidorah’s right head, moments later Mark scolded both of them telling them how dangerous it might have been if the drone hadn’t landed on the coast.

She’d have preferred to be with the others on expeditions, but her Father had refused, arguing how dangerous it could become. They weren’t sure that the alien dragon would recognize her, but since Ghidorah was determined to kill her after they destroyed the ORCA, Mark wouldn’t expose his daughter to such a monster, no matter how much she wanted to be close to their offspring.

Chen finished talking, and they all returned to their respective jobs, muttering among themselves as she left the room.

“_Not everyone liked when Serizawa took office, either._” Stanton assured her, trying to encourage her, when she returned from her first trial after Boston. “_Of course not everyone is a psychic._”

She hoped that things would improve soon. Her grandmother always said that people appreciate the Sun after a long, dark night.

Madison glanced at Coleman sit next to her, as tired as Chen. This job isn’t easy. “Is everything fine?” Maddie dared to ask.

“Yes, of course… Just...” Coleman answered absent-minded, not so sure of his words.

“They’re idiots, aren’t they?” Maddie spoke, loudly enough.

“Madison —” Mark scolded her, Stanton rolled his eyes, hiding a smirk.

“But it’s the truth.” The teenager defended her position and went back to see Coleman, with a look of understanding, “Aren’t you tired of being nice? Don't you just want to go ape-shit?” Maddie asked, with a smile from ear to ear.

They heard Stanton choke in his drink and Mark slapping him on the back as he told him that those words Maddie had learned from him.

Coleman laughed, feeling the tension fade from his shoulders, “Like Kong? I think a giant ape is more than enough.”

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Chen massaged her temple, waiting in front of the coffee machine for her cup.

She tried to concentrate, to disappear all the surrounding noise, to transform it into white noise, but as before, there was nothing. At first, she thought it was the stress of work, however her sister had also failed to contact her Mother or Aunt.

They needed to talk, Chen needed to know what was happening in Infant Island right now, she needed to tell them about the military’s plans... They’d never before had problems with their psychic powers, for their family it was natural and basic, as if it were breathing and walking. Now, the fact that she’s cut off from her family made her feel lonely, like a ship that sank and moves adrift with no idea _if_ it’ll ever touch land.

The sound of a chair dragged made her open her eyes, Maddie was sitting in front of her, Chen rearranged her composure, drinking her coffee, noticing that it was warm, how long was she unconscious?

For a few seconds there was silence between them, but Chen had known Maddie since she was a toddler, and the soon-to-be-priestess knew that Maddie wouldn’t be silent for so long if it wasn’t because she was worried.

“Do they intend to use the Oxygen Destroyer again?” Maddie finally asked, her eyes showing concern.

Oh, God no, she hoped that never ever it’d be used again, Serizawa had hated his son’s project, the aquatic fauna of Mara was affected, and if it weren’t for the Titans’ natural radiation maybe Mara would have ended up being the new Chernobyl, she couldn’t imagine what would happen if a second one fell in the same place. “I assure you, Maddie, as long as I am in charge I won’t allow them to use it again.”

If that reassured Maddie, it was hard to know. “So,” She spoke, nervous and shy, but with a rising smile, “If someone wanted me to join their exploration group, someone my Dad trusts, who’s a good leader, and don't touch my “_self-destruct_” button — ” Maddie air-quoted.

Even if it was for a second, Maddie was determined to meet the Dorats, she was stronger than anyone Chen has ever meet, she’s indeed her parents’ daughter, and made her proud. But still, Chen wouldn’t sign anything without Mark being aware or not allowing it, it was his daughter’s safety, and Maddie lived firsthand what no one her age should.

“Even if you have that permit you need to train — ”

“I have training!” Madison interrupted, startling Chen, “When I was with my mom she took me every day to run in the jungle, I was in the riskiest places known, I even learned to boxing — ”

“I know what you’ve done, Maddie,” _And you’re stronger than anyone for all that_, that’s what she’d have liked to tell her, “I promise you maybe some other day we’ll go to the volcano — Just… Not today, Maddie.”

Maddie shook her head, she could feel the room falling into a tense atmosphere, the animated noise around her was like a soundtrack that shouldn't be playing at the time. “What were you trying to do?” The teenager asked, “The moment I stepped in, I mean.”

While the new outpost on Isla de Mara wasn’t as large as the previous one on the volcano, not everyone knew of her lineage and perhaps seeing her in the state she was in before could be another reason to distrust her leadership, and even if she lied to Madison — Even if people kept things from her, Madison found the truth, often in the worst possible way. “There’s some disturbance on Infant Island.”

“How do you know?” Madison was aware of Chen’s lineage and their relationship with Mothra. She’d always wanted to ask her since the battle in Boston, to find out _what_ had happened to her, but she never found the moment and that such a personal matter would only be mentioned when necessary.

“Infant Island has been my home since I was born, all of us are connected to it.” Chen explained, “When something’s wrong we feel it, and…” The mythologist swallowed, “There’s only silence, and mist surrounding me, as if it were on purpose.” _As if the island didn’t want me to know what’s happening._

“The Shobijin,” She hoped had said it correctly, “Did you know it over time or from the beginning?” Maddie had read stories about the Shobijin in Monarch's records. Priestesses of Mothra, twins born in each new generation, they were no bigger than the palm of a hand, their first encounter with humans, and as for three generations the family worked for Monarch.

“My family’s prepared for this, since we are born it’s another system in the body, and as we learn to walk, to talk, to think, we learn to use it.” When their nieces were born outside the island, her family had worried, they feared that the connection that linked them had been broken, and that the egg in Yunnan wasn’t Mothra’s, but Battra’s.

Ling, her sister, thought otherwise, she believed that just as Mothra laid her only egg outside Infant Island, it was a sign that she saw the outside world as safe, that she trusted them, a sign that she’d be born without problems — And she was right, Mothra had been born under Ling’s watch, she saw Mothra emerge elegantly under that waterfall, and after Boston Ling’s daughters found Mothra’s egg.

The link was still there.

Maddie stayed with a thoughtful look, “You think this is because Godzilla, don’t you?” She knew that some people still feared Godzilla, but millennia ago they’d lived by his side, had loved him. And he loved too. “You said he took care of Mothra until she hatched.”

“I don’t think Godzilla’s presence is what blocks it. Not because we have this ability, it means we can control them.” If that had been the case, the ORCA would have never been invented. This _gift_ was to communicate with them, to prove that none of them was above the others. “Serizawa knew we could never control the Titans, it’s like trying to control the sun, make volcanoes erupt at will — ”

“It’s just that… If the ORCA — ”

“The ORCA was invented to just drift the Titans away from the cities, we hoped to avoid a disaster like Los Angeles. We never believed that it’d be used for such dire reasons.”

_In the end there were more disasters_, Maddie thought guilty. If only she had gone with her Father when he found them in Antarctica, if she’d turned deaf to her Mother’s words, perhaps she’d have seen that being on Jonah’s side was wrong, that Andrew wouldn’t have wished this, and perhaps neither Serizawa, nor Vivienne, not even all those people in the outpost, would have lost their lives.

“Dr. Chen,” A brown-haired woman burst in, drawing their attention. “Dr. Shiragami wants to talk to you about the flora activity in Las Vegas.”

“Please tell him I’m coming,” Chen replied and the doctor nodded, walking away. The short-haired woman came back to see Maddie, “Time to keep working.” Chen stood up, taking her cup of coffee with her.

“I'll do it on the condition that you talk to my Dad.” Maddie did the same, heading out and standing in front of her.

Chen sighed, Maddie would never give up. She wasn't sure how much Mark would allow her to expose his daughter to the volcano, “I'll do what I can, I assure you nothing, though”

Madison nodded and standing aside she saw Chen go away.

The sun was already setting on Mara and a few faintly shining stars were appearing in the sky. Dr. Sandoval won’t be happy that she isn’t in the archivists. Well, that means she’ll be working under Stanton’s supervision again. It was better, her Father didn’t like it because every day she came back with a new, discreet way of insulting someone.

The volcano could be seen from the outpost window, its new location was on the opposite mountain, and Madison watched for a while. She knew that her Father would never let her approach it, she wouldn’t see the Dorats in a long, good time, not while Ghidorah was near the nest or Mara.

Screeches were heard nearby, followed by a louder roar. Maddie observed two silhouettes take flight, a golden one being followed by a red one, hovering around the island, with the pterodactyl-like Titan being faster than his mates, splashing them with ocean water, to finally head towards the sky being chased by the golden one, and disappear among the clouds.

Did anyone ever think they would get to see a scene like this? Hundreds of years ago, seeing Ghidorah experience something other than destroying or killing must have been something that many longed for. Perhaps something like her Mother once thought she’d get to see. Just like what Serizawa expected humanity to appreciate.

As she hoped Ghidorah would appreciate.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Rodan had made a number of decisions throughout his life that had gotten him into trouble, but could anyone blame him? He did what he needed to survive, the strongest is the one who survives, and he’d never fall, not without fighting, and taking the enemy with him.

Rodan observed from the hillside of the volcano the human nest and its metal worms coming out of the tunnels they’d dug near their home, which must have been the last one, the humans were unable to work without sunlight, so there’d be no bother around their nest.

A strong wind blew, Rodan covered himself with a wing while some of their younglings rolled over the volcanic rock. The fire demon turned his eyes to see his mates, flapping their wings.

Cometa jumped out of the pool of lava, waving his body, and once his wings were dry he flew up to Rodan, trying to mimic his three-headed Father’s roar in challenge, but was still nothing more than a squish. Ghidorah’s tails moved in the air, producing a rattles-like sound, mocking the poor intent of their offspring, proud when Rayo, Trueno, Amber, and Rubí tried the same. If they keep behaving that way they’ll be able to leave the nest and fly along with them in no time.

Ichi roared, calling for Rodan’s attention, eager for their flight around Isla de Mara. Rodan nodded to the three-headed hydra, turning around he took their younglings that were still playing around and lay them down in the nest, one by one they curled up to make a greenish hillside, feeling the vibration of their siblings’ bodies was like a cooing for them.

Rodan nuzzled his young before spreading his wings and join his mates in a flight.

If Rodan didn’t know him well he’d say that his mates were slowing down their pace so that he could be at their rhythm. Rodan wasn’t amused, he didn’t need his mates’ mercy.

The alien Titan saw their mate fly below them at a fast speed, so they did the same hoping to catch up until they saw Rodan barrel-roll in the air, bringing his wings closer to the ocean, whipping them against it, and splashing them.

Ni grumbled, shaking his head as Rodan splashed his brothers who growled as they got wet again. The three brothers heard their mate’s mocking laugh before he left the ocean on his way back to Isla de Mara. So that’s how it’ll be. It may not be a hunt, but what awaited them at the end of it excited them just as much.

Rodan watched King Ghidorah approach him, they didn’t look happy about his prank, yet Rodan saw a glow in those eyes that made him tremble with excitement, the same excitement he felt every time a battle was guaranteed on his side.

Unlike their shared moments in Ghidorah’s conquest, Rodan understood that the new Titan lived _solely_ to kill and destroy, nevertheless once Ghidorah was wounded, he tried to get them to get used to some of his habits. Hunting was more of a pleasure to them than a necessity, and he understood perfectly, after he reached adulthood feeding was a burden as the magma and the radiation was enough to keep him alive. Even Ghidorah had also taken advantage of it and for that very reason they’d survived even frozen.

As the hunt had become the tie that had bound them together, Rodan taught them how to catch their preys, which was much easier seeing that they were too tiny, and Ghidorah showed him how they could be smashed and crushed. Only in this way did they begin to understand each other better, to get to know each other better.

That’s how Rodan saw more of Ghidorah’ emotions, being hard for him considering that it was _three different mentalities_, what surprised them, what excited them, what enraged them (their flying competition), what hurt them (even though they didn’t admit it), and what they yearned for wasn’t going to be a problem that was done in a matter of hours.

But that naughty glow meant only one thing, they yearned for him.

Rodan increased his speed, making it impossible for them to overtake him, but not difficult enough not to catch him. It’d taken Rodan time to teach them how to do it correctly, how they were supposed to persecute each other, how they were supposed to caught themselves by their talons, how they were supposed to fall together, and how they were supposed to sing.

Sensing Ghidorah closer to him, Rodan quickly turned up, heading for the sky and hiding among the clouds where his mates would take a couple of minutes to find him, though by then Rodan would have thought of his next move. At any moment Ghidorah would roar desperate and irritated because once again Rodan won, and made them work by themselves, but they must have been used to, he’d never let the job easy when dealing with him.

However, the silence that followed after he lost them made him feel uneasy. They followed him, didn’t they? Rodan looked everywhere for some golden trail, how could something so big hide so well? _He’s the King of the skies!_ It was impossible even to think that he wouldn’t find his mates on his own playground — Unless... Ghidorah gave up on going after him...

It was impossible to even think that... Wasn’t it? He always played this with them — He didn’t do it with the intention of pissing them off, and they knew it...

The sound of something breaking the air made him look up, just at the moment when a giant shadow landed on him, and he felt a pair of claws take him by the back, holding his wings, while he heard his mates’ roar, in a mocking, wicked way as he was lifted up to be tossed above them. Before he could even take flight, Rodan was immobilized by his mates’ claws and throw him back above them.

Oh, at this point Rodan didn’t know if he must have been laughing, angry, or both. Ghidorah had been waiting for a mistake on his part to surprise him, he liked it, made him feel that he was wanted, that he was needed.

He still didn’t like to be treated like a mindless prey, though.

Ghidorah was ready to hold their mate in their claws when they felt his talon scratching their belly. Standing aside and ignoring the pain, they were quick enough to grab Rodan’s talon with their own, and in the face of surprise and imminent anger, Ghidorah let themselves fall, taking Rodan with him.

Despite Rodan was agile, he wasn’t strong enough to stop being pulled down, however, realizing what his mates intended to do, Rodan had no choice but to leave them on their own; He’d later apologize for hurt them, not that they’d have taken it too personally, they knew that if Rodan wanted to hurt them he wouldn’t be content with a simple scratch, their mate just hated to be manhandled.

Ghidorah was the first to open their wings, by the time Rodan was going to do the same, the Titan noticed that their talons were still attached to each other, and Ghidorah’s spiked tails had coiled around him as well. By the time the False King resumed their flight Rodan had been pulled with them without even being able to fly.

San came close to gently nuzzling Rodan’s beak. Ni licked Rodan’s neck with his bifid tongue, savoring the volcanic rock, while Ichi laughed at their mate’s delight.

It’s true that King Ghidorah wasn’t the most expressive thing Rodan had ever met, he’d eaten lions that smiled more, but when they endeared to show him affection they were the best, and Rodan liked to be the center of that affection. To be bathed in constant demonstrations and flattery.

Ni and San had begun to bite Rodan’s neck with gentle bites, with no intention of doing.

Though as much as Rodan was enjoying this rare, pleasant show of affection, he needed to feel his body responding to him.

Ghidorah felt their mate wring between their claws, he wanted to be free and be able to move to their pace, the three-headed dragon unrolled their tails and claws as they watched Rodan spread his wings, as well reddish-colored sparks fall. They understood, they didn’t like to be restricted either.

Rodan wasted no time to fly around his mates, singing in intonation with their roar.

Ichi listened to his brothers and mate, deciding if he should start a new race between them, perhaps this time going further, perhaps above the clouds where the stars touch the sky — But Rodan couldn’t go higher, they could never take him into space, they couldn’t show him the stars.

The middle head felt someone pulling him by his horns, San had bitten him — _The audacity!_

Different they may be, but many times their thoughts were similar, and the irrational fear of losing their mate was one. Rodan wasn’t like them, if he was wounded he could never regenerate, he only had to go back to his volcano and go inside the lava, if he was killed that’s over... Isn’t it? So, what comes next?

Destroying this planet was no longer in their plans, for the first time in their lives, Ghidorah would move away from here, the fate of this world would be their progeny’s choice, this planet belonged to them — And Ghidorah assumed they’d leave, of course if they had defeated the Weak King by then, if Rodan would have helped them —

The memories of the last battle returned, the Insect Queen stabbing Rodan with her stinger, leaving him paralyzed, and they facing the Weak King, defeating him, and draining him of his vitality.

They were sure that the next time they wouldn’t hesitate to kill the Weak King, no more wasting time making him suffer slowly and painfully. They’d go straight to the jugular, _to the heart_, to exterminate him once and for all, just as they planned to do — Until then, they’ll be at their mate’s side.

A weight landed on their backs, Rodan had landed above them, nuzzling gently the middle head. These days, when Rodan could enjoy his mates and offspring, he wished they’d last forever.

It was then that the air became salty. More salty than usual.

His gaze lost in the surroundings of the island until he set his gaze on the ocean, far from his home, even though his body was made of warm magma, at that moment it was as if his body had become Antarctica itself.

Ghidorah looked in confusion at their mate, just a few seconds ago he was nuzzling them, until he suddenly walked away from them, with an agitated look, stopping at one point to turn around, and return to their nest in the volcano.

Then they noticed that luminescent blue glow approaching their island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is enough with a single experience to know how everything will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone doing this day?! *crickets noises* I guess everyone is at home right now, good for you 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》
> 
> I don't like to leave my fanfics pending, so that's why I was quick to write and update as many as possible, the bad thing about being in various fandoms is having a very fleeting imagination, motivation... And then that your hands don't want to move and your brain turns off.
> 
> But this story is close to ending ... I don't know if I wrote the fight scenes well, I had to look for references but not everything seemed to work for me, so I just let it flow, as well as the interactions between the Titans, I don't know if I did well.
> 
> Also, I didn't know that Ilene was the mother of the new twins, who were going to appear in a deleted scene *shrugs* I also think I removed several scenes, although most of them I will place in the next chapter so it was not a great loss.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this messy chapter, leave me know your thoughts and be safe! ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨
> 
> Update: Wed/25/March/2020

“All the tests lead to the same result, Dr. Chen, if we start right now with the modifications, we could have in a couple of months the first greenhouse — Imagine the surprise of the world when it discovers what it’s capable of — Maybe we can graft its DNA into the fields — We’d end the drought problem!”

Chen was reading the documents that Dr. Shiragami had sent her. The route that the Mutos and Godzilla left six years ago began to sprout, it wasn’t known for certain if due to mass awakening and the increased radiation on the planet. The documents seemed to indicate that that was the answer.

_Ilene._

There was another headache.

“Those roses might save someone’s life in the future, can you believe it?” The evident joy in the botanist’s face would be contagious were it not for the headaches that began to afflict her as soon as she sat down.

_Ilene._

The words were a buzz in her head. Small flashes of light flashed in her eyes as soon as she put on her glasses, yet as soon as she took them off, the pain didn’t disappear at all.

“Erika is so excited to start the project — Of course, as soon as you give us permission.” She didn’t know Erika was still in Las Vegas, Chen had taken it for granted that she had returned to Saradia, surely as soon as she saw what these roses could do she didn‘t hesitate for a second to stay in America. She was also an enthusiastic botanist and ecologist like her Father.

_Ilene._

This was unbearable. Perhaps it was better if she finished the transmission, Dr. Shiragami was a patient man, and Chen would be willing to grant him permission to begin the experiments, but first she’d have to consult with others, though she knew most wouldn’t refuse.

_Ilene._

Stress was affecting her.

“Dr. Chen?” Dr. Shiragami was concerned, “Is everything all right? You look tired.”

“No.” Chen immediately replied, taking a breath of air, “Well... I’ll discuss your project with my team, but I’m sure there will be no problem with your request.”

_Ilene._

“You can give it a second review, I assure you we won’t disappoint you, we look forward to your permission. Take care, Dr. Chen.”

“Thanks.”

The transmission was cut, and only her reflection remained on the dark screen.

Chen was about to get up from her seat when a red-letter message flashed.

** _Incoming transmission._ **

“Hi — ”

_Ilene._

“Dr. Chen!” Sergeant Barnes' excited voice surprised and annoyed her as it seemed that her headaches had become more severe. Diane had been sent along her team to Scotland, to monitor Leviathan, and Kraken, who moved shortly; Chen could only think what had happened with those two Titans, “You won’t believe what we just found! Do you — ”

_Ilene._

Chen looked everywhere, that was her name, she had heard it so clearly, but there was no one... Except —

_Mother?_ Chen asked mentally.

Everything around her began to shake. An earthquake? No, it didn’t seem powerful enough.

“Dr. Chen!”

“Dr. Chen.”

Dr. Escobar entered the room in an altered state, looking paler than usual.

“What happens?” The mythologist asked with concern.

_Everyone has to get out of there._

Chen couldn’t talk to her Mother because Dr. Escobar responded.

_They have left Infant Island._

“Dr. Chen, you have to come urgently. Godzilla is coming.”

At the mention of the King of the monsters, Chen forgot for a moment that she had finally managed to communicate with her Mother, now all she could think of was why Godzilla had come to Isla de Mara.

And it could be none other than King Ghidorah. And not only the star-fallen dragon, but also the Dorats.

_Get everyone out of there._

“Alert everyone, sound the evacuation alarm.” Chen gave orders to the guard at the door, the soldier nodded and along with his other companion, both left for the weapons room, not that they were going to fight, they didn’t know what would happen, although if a new fight broke out Chen and Monarch would have to worry more about the evacuation of civilians.

_Let there be no exception._

Chen finally thought again of the agents who were still waiting. The mythologist turned her eyes to the sergeant, “Barnes, I need — ”

The screen went off, showing bright red letters, **_Lost signal._**

That was never a good omen.

With hurried steps Chen and Dr. Escobar left the broadcast room, in the hallways the other agents and scientists were hurried out, they tried to keep calm, however everyone knew how difficult it was to deal with the Titans, in the distance, outside the outpost, Chen could hear the sirens, the islanders should already be leaving their homes.

Entering the operating room, Chen quickly saw worried Coleman and Stanton. Just a couple of hours ago they had returned from a stressful trial to return to a more stressful danger.

Mark wasn’t in sight, which meant he had gone looking for Madison to get her out. She’d have done the same.

_Ilene, he’s there._ Her Mother’s voice was heard in her head, no one else seemed to hear it. Chen had so many questions, such as why neither she nor Ling could communicate with them, but the situation in front of her needed to put her looking straight ahead.

“How come we didn’t see him arrive?” Chen asked.

“I tell you, _Hollow Earth_.” Stanton remarked, euphoric because the Hollow Earth theory was getting closer to being proven true. “I knew we should put sensors! I can’t wait until we can explore one of the tunnels — Of course, avoiding the radiation...”

While Stanton rambled with emotion, the other agents paid attention to Godzilla’s silhouette on the radar as he approached Isla de Mara.

“Dr. Chen,” One of the soldiers still with them in the outpost approached her, “Are you sure we should not interfere?”

“Our priority is to evacuate all civilians. We can’t allow the same incident to happen again.”

A year ago it was the exception due to Ghidorah threatening humanity, and fighting alongside Godzilla and Mothra had been the solution.

An electric current ran through her body from head to toe. It wasn’t possible that —

_The Queen won’t leave her King._ Her Mother’s voice was heard again in her head.

“Dr. Chen, Godzilla hasn’t come alone.”

A whistle could be heard on the speaker, it was Mothra. The Queen had accompanied the King. This could only mean that the matter was more serious than they could imagine.

_Mother, I need you to tell me what is happening. Why they —_

But Chen got no answer, as that prickling sensation in her head ceased, if those headaches were due to the way her Mother had tried to communicate it just meant that something was happening on Infant Island, and perhaps that something had to be dealt with Godzilla and Mothra approaching.

Why has Godzilla come until now when he could come at any moment and overthrow Ghidorah? What has changed? “I need you to examine the entire perimeter of Mara, we don't know if more Titans are approaching.”

The hangar doors opened to let Maddie through, the teenager glanced in both directions until finally her gaze focused on the group of agents.

“Where is my Dad?”

“He’s looking for you to evacuate.” Coleman replied, walking to her side, “I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“No,” Maddie stepped back, “I can't, is it true that Godzilla is approaching? Is it because of Ghidorah?”

“Yes, and that’s why we are evacuating as quickly as possible.” Stanton said. “Really, Maddie, we need you to evacuate.”

“But — ”

The outpost shook harder as the power cut off, leaving a few seconds in the dark until the emergency power worked.

“See?” Stanton glanced at her, and walked towards the monitors taking a seat.

Chen returned to see Maddie, the teenager’s gaze focused on the radar and the spot that was getting closer to Mara. If this brought back memories to Maddie, Chen didn’t know, Madison spoke when she felt it.

“Maddie, you have to come with me.” Her Mother’s words echoed in her head, if she had told her to fight she’d have done so, but she exactly said everyone should evacuate. First they’d evacuate the civilians, including Maddie, and then all of Monarch’s agents would leave.

Chen had already made her decision.

Maddie knew everyone was worried about her, the events of a year ago had left a huge impact on her. Maddie could say no more as the earth shook again, this time throwing everyone to the ground.

Godzilla had finally arrived at Mara, heading for the volcano.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Since his parents and siblings’ death Rodan hadn’t felt fear. Not even when he faced Manda and his chances of getting out alive were nil. All he felt was a furious adrenaline rush and his instinct to fight and survive.

Now, that fear had returned in the form of a blue bioluminescence silhouette. Getting closer to his volcano.

Humans fled to the ports, boarding their ships and some fleeing in the metallic birds that steel nest had settled on the other hill.

Rodan wanted to do the same, take his younglings and fly away — No, it would only take a while before Godzilla found them again. Running away wasn’t the solution, and Rodan was sure that Ghidorah wouldn’t be satisfied with his idea either, at any point the three-headed dragon would return to fight their enemy.

Did their offspring was a danger to Godzilla? Or for the King’s?

Dorsal spines emerged above the water.

The magma in his interior was cooling — Rodan ignored the instincts that told him he was weak, _too weak_ to protect his family.

Godzilla appeared in full, stepping on where there were no human nests. Even then, Godzilla protected them — He wasn’t the only one with intentions to protect. Every step towards his volcano put him on alert.

The King of the Monsters finally reached his volcano, Rodan had no intention of leaving his nest, before he had to know if there was any way to escape this.

_Rodan_, Godzilla growled.

Rodan bowed, watching that Godzilla wouldn’t jump on him, surprised that Godzilla referred to him by his name when the other Titans called him by the colorful name of _Traitor_.

_Where are... Your mates?_ Godzilla looked around the volcano, the False King was nowhere to be found.

_That’s what I’d like to ask of yours._ Mothra wouldn’t be far away from Godzilla. But if she was here, that meant their hatchling was left alone. _I have no need to inform you of their whereabouts if what brought you here is to talk to me._

_You know that it’s not._

A chorus of roars broke the sky. King Ghidorah made an entrance; The three heads were already preparing to fire their gravity beams at the Weak King. Then a whistle caught their attention, distracting him enough so that Mothra could fight back and spit out her web, Ghidorah ended up crashing into Isla de Mara.

It was until Mothra descended and landed on them, Rodan decided that he would counter-attack.

_Think it twice, Rodan._ Mothra warned. _I have enough poison to numb you for a long time._

Rodan shuddered as he remembered the Queen’s stinging poison running through his body, the feeling of being dizzy, confused, and paralyzed, remembering why the Queen was as _deadly_ as her King was.

The three-headed dragon growled under her. _What business would I have to do with you but to kill you right now?_ Ichi growled, emitting to his brothers his thoughts of keeping the Queen and her mate under surveillance, hastening them also to remove the web over their heads.

_Because that might save your life_, Godzilla looked in the direction of the volcano, not seeing Rodan, yet waiting for some movement.

_Not just ours, right?_ Ni didn’t trust the lizard, and San couldn’t wait for the moment to be set free and come forward against the Weak King.

_Don’t misunderstand us._ Mothra flew away from the alien, returning to her mate’s side, _We are not cub killers._

_I don’t think the reason you’ve gone so far is just to tell us that._ Perhaps Rodan could trust Mothra, she wouldn’t hurt an innocent, however the concept of _innocent_ was different for Godzilla.

_You had offspring, and a few days ago ours broke the shell._

_And just because you had one are you going to forgive ours?_

Godzilla looked in the direction of the False King, who were close to getting rid of the web. _The decision we make today lies with them._

Ni growled, showing his fangs.

_Their offspring can become dangerous if raised in this way. But they were born here and can remain here as long as they recognize their King._ Mothra patiently explained.

This thought didn’t suit Ichi at all, if it came to where they supposed —

_Including their parents._ Godzilla finished.

_Never!_ Ghidorah roared furiously, under no circumstances, life or death, would they _bow_ down before the Weak King. They would rather die than humble themselves in this way.

_I’m already your servant._ Rodan flew to the side of his mates, standing in the middle. _That should be sufficient guarantee._

_Not when the other half belongs to them._ He had never pronounced the name of his opponent, they had always been strangers, their name was a curse to this world.

Ghidorah stand up, walking until he was in front of Rodan, his mate had already taken flight. _I think you got our answer._

Thunders fell on Mara, breaking the clouds that had been attracted like a metal magnet, the first drops of rain fell... And Ghidorah and Godzilla clashed on each other.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“Maddie!” Chen was calling her, running after her.

Monarch’s Director immediately regretted translating the interaction between the four Titans; She didn’t know that Maddie was going to _try_ to go to the volcano.

The exit was near, Maddie was breathing agitated, she couldn’t be tired, she had traveled half a city to lure Ghidorah to the stadium. If running in a small facility made her so tired she could only tremble at the thought that she had to climb a volcano.

Her lucky wasn’t on her side. As soon as the doors of the outpost were opened, the one who passed through the entrance was none other than her Father.

“Maddie!” Mark ran to his daughter, stopping her escape, hugging her and checking that she wasn’t hurt. “We must leave now!”

“Dad, Godzilla thinks the Dorats are dangerous... They’re just babies!”

“Maddie,” Chen finally arrived at her side, she had already given the order to evacuate them all, this time they couldn’t help Godzilla, and under no circumstances would she risk Monarch. “Maddie, listen to me, you can’t go there and stop them — ”

“I know I can. Godzilla will remind me.” _And Ghidorah was likely to do so as well._

“It’s crazy! Madison, they are giant monsters about to tear each other, this is not like the fight of a year ago, I need to protect you!”

“And who will save them if Godzilla kills Rodan or Ghidorah?” She didn’t trust them, _she wouldn’t_, but they had shown to be good parents. “What will become of the Dorats?”

Chen and Mark looked at each other. They both knew Maddie had a noble intention, but they also knew this would end badly.

“Maddie,” Her Father spoke, “You cannot save them all. It’s like in nature, honey, I can’t save them either — ”

Maddie walked away from her Father, shaking her head, tears threatening to come out, “Dad, believe me, if I can prove that the Dorats aren’t a danger to them nor to us — ”

Screams caught their attention, Ghidorah lashed out at Godzilla, the King of monsters fell on the town, however before the alien could have crushed him as soon as he took flight, the giant lizard shot his atomic breath at the golden Titan, who ended up against the hill, destroying it.

“How are you planning to do that, Maddie?” Chen asked, hard look at the teenager, “Do you really think you can get through the rubble and get to the volcano?” She didn’t want to be harsh with Maddie, but she needed to know that reality.

“Yes, I can!” Maddie screamed, no one would make her change her mind, she was trained to survive a world that didn’t come, a world that her Mother and Serizawa longed for, “But you don’t know, none of you are doing it, you think you are protecting me...”

Another tremor and a roar resounded in the place, throwing all who stood to the ground. Maddie took the opportunity to get away from Chen and her Father, the exit was there, she just had to run.

“Maddie!” Both yelled at her, worried.

“You’re doing the same thing as Mom, you aren’t listen to me.” The broken look of her Father caused a lump in her throat, the words seemed to drown, “_Nobody does…_”

Maddie ran to the exit, ignoring her Father and Chen.

Her eyes closed immediately to the dust raised by the debris, the rain was already falling, she had to be careful, a bad step, and she could fall. But she was already determined to her plan.

Mark left the outpost, too late to go after his daughter, Maddie had already disappeared.

“Mark!” Chen called, coming to his side, “Mark, where’s Maddie? Where did she go?”

“Why did you tell her that?!” Mark complained annoyed.

“I didn’t know she was going to do this, I swear.”

Mark could no longer hear her, his eyes were fixed on the town being destroyed by four monsters, and his daughter was heading there. “I can’t lose her, Chen, she’s all I have...”

“I promise you, you won’t lose her,” Chen looked at the town, then at the volcano, “I’ll go after her.”

“What? No, Chen, no — You have to direct them... _If you_ — ” Mark sighed.

Chen knew what Mark was going to say, that she couldn’t be the next one... “I think you forget who I am.” Monarch’s leader walked away from Mark. Sighing, Maddie wasn’t the only determinist.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Maddie did have a plan. And she knew it wasn’t going to be an easy one.

She hadn’t made it halfway, and she had already injured her knee when she slipped. Her way to the volcano was going to be very dangerous.

The ground under her trembled.

“Shit.” Maddie whispered.

The teenager ran to a ruined house, hopefully it wouldn’t fall on her.

Godzilla and Ghidorah continued their fight on the other side of the island, there was no trace of Mothra or Rodan, their fight was in the sky and the little she had managed to see was the fire and sparkles emanating from the body of the pterodactyl and even hearing Mothra’s chirps.

Maddie made curled up, covering her ears and eyes from the dust and debris that flew in her direction.

It was the same scenario as a year ago. Her heart rate rising, her ears catching the static, pieces of rubble banging against her skin, buildings being smashed, and the roars of the two Kings resounding.

“_Maddie!_” Someone shouted her name.

Maddie gasped in surprise, opening her eyes at once. She almost slipped as she ran out of her place. Who was? Did her Father go after her? The voice was female, what if she was hallucinating her Mom’s voice?

“_Maddie!_” The voice was heard close and clear, it was Chen.

“I’m not coming back!” Maddie frowned, keeping her way. “You won’t convince me otherwise!”

A ball of fire fell from the sky in the direction of Godzilla’s and Ghidorah’s fight. The clouds broke as Mothra and Rodan descended, the Queen tried to stung Rodan, and he held her captive with his claws and dragged her all along the coast.

Maddie felt someone taking her by the shoulders, holding her, so she wouldn’t fall.

“I know!” Chen hugged her tightly, fearing that at any second Maddie would slip out of her grip. “I’ll help you.”

Maddie was surprised, “Are you serious?”

“You’re very stubborn, and you’re going to hurt yourself before you even get to the volcano. If you’re going to save them you’re going to need me to talk to them.”

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

_Rodan! All this could be avoided if you force Ghidorah!_ Mothra tried to reason with her old friend, avoiding at the same time the fireballs thrown at her. _You know Godzilla will kill Ghidorah!_

_You won’t convince me to bow my head and accept my mates’ and offspring’s death!_ Rodan pounced on the Queen, if only he could break her sting he would feel safer to attack. He still had a nice memory in his armor when he let himself go.

Their fight could have lasted longer in the air, but then the gravity beams and the atomic breath separated them, distracting them.

Rodan took advantage of the moment to catch Mothra and descend with her towards the coast, dragging her away.

His wings warmed, hoping to burn hers. Mothra would take her moment to regenerate them, but he could take advantage and break her sting.

Mothra raised her claws, tearing one of Rodan’s wings. The fire demon screamed, letting go of the Queen.

They both walked away in time before Godzilla and King Ghidorah stepped on them, their wounded wings wouldn’t keep them in the air for long. Both Kings were so involved in their fights as to think of anything other than killing their opponent.

This time Godzilla lashed out at Ghidorah, the attack allowed Ni to bite near his face, draining some of his energy before the spines could light up again.

Godzilla slapped off the right head’s fangs, hitting them with his tail before they could defend themselves, causing Ghidorah to fall over the volcano.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“Something’s wrong.” Chen stopped, they had already left the town in the direction of the hills.

“What is?” Maddie asked, she was behind Chen.

Chen had been more aware of the fight than the road, she had believed that perhaps she could make a connection with Mothra, but her link with the Goddess was unstable, Mothra was very aggressive. “Ghidorah fell on the volcano, Rodan would have flown quickly to prevent them from falling on his nest... _Unless_ — ”

A fleeting thought passed through her mind, “The Dorats are not on the volcano...” Their parents had managed to hide them in time, at what moment? Rodan didn’t leave the volcano and Ghidorah had been preparing their surprise attack, “They should have fled — Where?”

“The caves.” Rodan’s first worshipers lived in the caves that were at the foot of the volcano, they were warm to inhabit, there they had painted the scenes of sacrifice and some passages of Rodan’s life, this is how Monarch found that the Titan hibernated inside the volcano.

Luckily the caves were closer to them than the volcano ever was. Despite being slow and slippery the road, not to mention watching that no tree, rock, or lightning would hurt them.

“I can see them.” Maddie said, pulling Chen to lift her. “Do you really think they’re there? There are several entries.”

“It has a connection system, so enter wherever and you’ll get to the same place.” Chen explained.

Maddie stood in front of the entrance to the caves, shaking her head in search of some golden trail. _It’s time to demonstrate that we can coexist._

Both entered the cave, luckily their cell phones could still serve as lanterns, even with their screens broken. Going deeper, they began to feel the heat, but they still needed to reach the volcano core. Ghidorah’s attack may have accelerated the volcano’s awakening.

The sound of rocks moving in front of them put them on alert. Obviously the Dorats must have been altered, however if they were telepaths like their parents perhaps Ilene could make a connection with him; If only Ling was with her, perhaps her connection to Mothra wouldn’t have been rejected.

Growls sounded around her, instinctively she pulled Maddie behind her.

Maddie moved her cell phone to where she heard the closest sound. The dim light revealed one of the Dorats, who snarled at her showing its fangs; behind it were three more trying to hide. Another of the Dorats came dangerously close to them.

Chen saw clearly how Maddie tried to reach out her hand towards the Dorat, she quickly lowered it before any of the offspring decided to bite her. “I don’t think it’s time to copy that movie step by step.”

“They are so scared.” Maddie knew it, she had _felt_ the same when she had fled to her home in the midst of the battle in Boston. She was scared, she was _afraid_ that she only thought about going to the only place in her mind that could save her. The Dorats were scared and all they wanted was to go out and return to their nest in their volcano, and they were an obstacle to that.

“I know.” Chen took a step towards them, regretting instantly not to bring at least a tranquilizer trigger, if anything happened to her she would at least have left Maddie armed, but she knew Maddie wouldn’t aim a gun at a puppy. She needed to establish her connection, teach them that she was one like them. _We don’t come to hurt you_, she said.

The Dorats stopped their growls, looking confused, looking at each other and even towards the walls of the cave. They had no idea where that sound had come from.

_The two of us didn’t come to hurt you._

The Dorats stared at her. They didn’t seem to be able to talk yet, but they understood. And Chen could work with it.

_My name’s Ilene Chen, she’s Madison Russell, I’m a priestess of Mothra, the Queen of the Monsters, and we have come here to save them._

“Are you talking to them?” Maddie asked, she understood that the communication was telepathic, but she was desperate not to hear any noise.

Chen nodded, hoping Maddie would be patient with her. _We can get you out of here._ The mythologist spoke again.

The Dorat who had been at the helm whined at one of its siblings, then one of them threw a furious hissing, waving his wings wildly.

“They want us to leave.” Chen translated, “They don’t believe we can save them.”

Maddie turned to see Dorat who must have been the older sibling and leader of the litter, “I cannot blame them for not doing so.” The bad experience with the poachers must have been proof enough that they cannot trust humans. “Serizawa wanted us to co-exist with them, how are we going to succeed if they don’t trust us, and we don’t trust them?”

_We won’t leave you here to your fate,_ Chen returned to her connection. _This girl is ready for anything as long as you live tomorrow._

Maddie must have understood that Chen was talking about her since the Dorats stopped seeing Chen with suspicion and instead saw her, some with curiosity and others with the same distrust.

“I want to help all of you.” Maddie spoke, taking a step forward, being in the same place as Chen, “Maybe you don’t understand me at all — But I know what are you all feeling, you want yours parents right now, I also want my Dad… And my Mom...” She still had _everything_ on her mind, her last hug with her Mom, the last words she said before she got into the car and walked away, even the beat of her heartbeat. “And I want you to still continue to have both of your parents... Yet that won’t happen if you shut yourself off from us.”

Chen had translated everything Maddie had said. She knew that Dr. Graham’s death had been a hard blow, and everyone was ready to deal with it, yet Maddie closed everything related to that day and her Mother. So if anyone was going to suffer the same, _Maddie didn’t want it to be like it was with her._

Maddie didn’t know she had a lump in her throat until she felt the tender embrace, letting herself fall. A warm air felt over her hand, alerting her.

One of the Dorats had approached her, sniffing at her, looking directly at her. They were the most crucial seconds of her life. Then the Dorat’s eyes softened, turning to see their siblings and groaning softly.

The other Dorats looked at each other until gradually they approached them.

Maddie bent down a little to catch up with them. When the Dorats were born they were no bigger than a dog, and now they were wolf-sized. Her hand slowly came up to its forehead, touching it. Its skin was as she expected, scaly, with some green fur slipping into her hands.

The Dorat looked at Chen, growling.

“His name is _Relámpago_, he’ll trust you to save him and his siblings.”

“_Relámpago?_ I call you all _Dorats_, for you are golden.” She knew they didn’t understand her, but with Chen by her side she was sure to interpret it for them.

The ground shook again, small rocks fell into the cave.

“We have to leave before the fight gets worse.” Chen turned around, “Maddie, watch that they don’t separate.” _Don’t be afraid,_ Chen communicated.

To see the Dorats didn’t leave their litter was her priority, Maddie counted every second before leaving the cave that the eighteen would remain together, fearing to lose sight of them all.

_We’ll get it_, Maddie thought positively.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Godzilla and Ghidorah continued to attack each other, destroying everything in their path.

The rain had turned into a storm, the sea was raging against Mara, as if trying to sink the island and with it the giant monsters.

Ghidorah must have been careful that the Weak King didn’t catch them and drag them to the sea, they weren’t willing to lose another head. Trying by all means to gain more power through their beams or draining his energy.

For his part Godzilla had already injured one of his opponent’s wings, without a wing they wouldn’t fly away and wouldn’t summons any more thunders, yet he wouldn’t take any risks and decided to destroy among the buildings those who carried any electricity.

Rodan covered himself with the lava that flowed from his destroyed volcano, he was worried about his younglings, but he knew the caves would be enough protection, he only regretted not having taught them to fly, _just in case_ neither he nor Ghidorah managed to get out of this battle.

_Negotiations are over_, Mothra reminded him, her wings are slightly chamousted, but she could still continue to fight. If only she were next to Godzilla —

_You’re not going to do your trick again!_ Rodan threw himself back at her, Mothra still had a backup plan and Rodan wasn’t going to allow it. Under no circumstances should he kill Mothra before Godzilla.

Godzilla and Ghidorah were still battling, the three heads knew that the Weak King couldn’t handle them all at once, so they tried to bite him, scratch him, drain him before he had a chance to launch his attack.

However, Godzilla once felt that the three heads would bite him again he turned quickly, causing the three heads to strike against his spines, falling to the ground with such power that the earth trembled strongly.

Before Ghidorah or any of the heads had time to react and defend themselves Godzilla had trampled on their chest.

Godzilla opened his mouth, ready to attack —

_The rain stopped._

Godzilla stopped his attack, staring into the distance, where a giant shadow was rapidly approaching.

King Ghidorah got up quickly, they didn’t understand why, but the tense atmosphere made them furious, even though they had the Weak King at such a short distance and their anger didn’t calm down, they didn’t feel the need to tear their opponent apart.

The grinding steel made the four Titans nervous, who stopped fighting to focus on that being that produced that shadow.

Then a noise broke the sky.

The three brothers saw each other. It was a roar very much like theirs, but this one sounded weird, distorted... Metallic.

The surprise didn’t fit for the four Titans however it was King Ghidorah who felt terribly furious. That creature was an exact copy of them, but the three-headed dragon was covered with metal with the middle head being the only one that seemed to be real and with steel covering its whole face.

_What kind of insult is this?_ Ichi asked angrily, looking angrily at the Weak King.

_Is this a joke?_ Ni turned to see Godzilla. Is this what your pets have been doing?!

_It’s me._ San trembled furiously; He recognized his old, dead body.

That creature before them was an abomination.

Before any of the four Titans could do anything against the steel Titan, the metal torso opened up and four missiles went straight at them.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“What the heck is that?” Maddie was trying to reassure the Dorats, as soon as they came out of the caves the rain had calmed down and for a moment there was silence that both believed the fight had moved elsewhere... Until the metallic roar broke all possible tranquility she could have thought.

“That has Jonah’s signature.” Chen frowned. The middle head was Ghidorah’s lost head, the one he thought was lost at the bottom of the ocean. She had feared that the military would have it, the last thing she spoke to Admiral Stenz was a possible retort. This one didn’t seem to be from the military. And she didn’t know _whether_ she should be relieved or distressed.

The Dorats grumbled at this imitation of their Father, their fur was rustling like a cat’s. That abomination produced them fear, distrust, a feeling of death.

“We can’t proceed with your plan, Maddie. We can’t lead them into that battle.”

As much as Maddie wanted to oppose, she knew Chen was right, she couldn’t expose the Dorats now that Jonah’s toy robo-Ghidorah was here. Perhaps even Jonah and his group of echo-terrorists were here.

“Let's go to the boats, there must still be one for us.” Her friends hadn’t yet sailed, waiting for her and Maddie.

That Dorat, whose name was _Relámpago_, stood still, raising his wings to his litter that they must stop. Maddie and Chen remained motionless as well.

The mythologist put her hands to her head, a strong migraine began to appear. Her body became cold and shaky, and it was as if all the air was coming out of her lungs. She hadn’t felt such terror.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

A month before the Oxygen Destroyer fell near Isla de Mara, trilobite fossils had been found on its reefs. They were just dead bodies until the bomb fell.

Weeks passed before the first of thousands of them came out with thorns emerging from their shell and it began to move until hundreds of them followed.

Months later and the trilobites were human-sized, crustacean-like six legs helped them move to other reefs, then other features evolved thanks to radioactive feeding, such as their heads turned until it looked like a horn sprouted from them and multiple jaws.

Perhaps they would have fed on the shoals of fish or on each other forever — But radiation was what made them stronger, more fit, and they wanted more.

And it was then that the radiation increased and the aggressive sea spat them to the surface where all they could think of was _destroying_ and devouring everything.

And they would start with the little beings that radiated their food and those two flesh bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Fanfics!](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final of a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a YouTuber that I used to see would say: Good afternoon, day or night to all of you. In my case, good afternoon everyone! I usually post in the early morning, but hey, I had planned to update this chapter three days ago, but for reasons like work and personal issues, I kept putting the date off.
> 
> Being one of my problems that edited this chapter at every moment. So sorry in advance if this chapter can be a bit confusing. I did my best to finish this saga.
> 
> See you in the down notes — Only a thing to say here: THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> Update: Tuesday June 16, 2020

The situation on the battlefield at Mara could only be described in one word.

_Chaotic._

Ghidorah couldn’t believe how weak and deprived of energy their body and mind was after the missile hit — Then this is how their prey felt when they drained their life force. No matter how much they tried to clear their minds, their vision remained blurry, colors and intermingled forms that identified nothing, their very weight had anchored them to the ground.

A metallic roar forced them to try to see the sky; Its roar was emotionless, it didn’t rejoice in their defeat or even in its victory. That thing sounded similar to them, and yet so different.

A confused groan sounded close. There was a red spot at a considerable distance from them, Ghidorah recognized it as Rodan. He had tried to get them away from the missiles.

_Stand up, now!_ Ichi ordered his brothers, trying to bite them by their horns, but it was useless, as his sense of direction remained uncoordinated. He was so confused that he feared losing consciousness and not coordinating his brothers in the attack.

Ni was the next who tried to move, also useless, the ground beneath them moved so violently that none of their claws could lift them up and their wings were so damaged that flying would be impossible for a couple of minutes.

San had been the one that didn’t make them completely useless, endeavoring to hasten their regeneration. He knew he now had the responsibility, between healing their body or his brothers, or even approaching Rodan, he knew Ichi would rather return to command a healthy and strong body...

The Fake Them roared, and flew toward the island, but didn’t land, as an object separated the clouds. The Queen had been quick enough to escape and apparently stable to attack, as she tried to cover them with her web.

_Get up!_ They were commanded.

The three heads looked with hatred at the Weak King who was making an appearance. Their body wasn’t yet in better condition, but that didn’t mean that he could come and give orders to them.

_You… You don’t command us!_ Ichi grunted angrily, their wings began to feel in good shape, even though they couldn’t fly, not for the time being, but their claws and fangs were sharp enough to leave another scar on the Weak King.

_All this happened because of you!_ San accused, he was willing to fight the Weak King, to drain him of all life. _Your pets did this._ The humiliation and offense of knowing that insects stained his body made him want to grind someone to the bones.

In the past, humans had done horrible things to him, but he had always preferred to ignore them, Godzilla knew he couldn’t trust humans as Mothra did, they were so volatile. Today they could give him help and tomorrow they would be detonating bombs in his direction.

_I have nothing to do with the humans who did this._ He had come here to end a threat. Godzilla walked near the three-headed hydra, it would be so easy to trample on them, blow them down with his atomic breath when they were at their weak point — Rodan wouldn't forgive him. _You really care about Rodan and your young ones._

King Ghidorah growled menacingly. _You have no right to talk about my mate_ —

_We’ll never agree on anything_, Godzilla interrupted his rivals, _I would rather kill you now that you are on the ground, and you would be one less threat... But for today I need your help in defeating your wasted body._

Ghidorah considered themselves someone who was no longer surprised. They survived the emptiness of space, conquered planets, got a mate, and even had offspring. However, that the Weak King had asked for their help was surprising enough to reconsider their decisions.

_Separated we’ll be easily defeated, that if it’s its plan_, the King of the Monsters announced,_ I won’t get anyone else in the way. Neither your mate nor mine. Just the two of us._

Ghidorah considered it, nothing guaranteed them that the Weak King would keep his word, not even _they_ would keep it — _But they would_. Defeating the Fake Them would give them more satisfaction followed by the dethronement and death of the Weak King.

_Keep your word and we’ll do the same._ The three heads spoke in unison, lifting their body and flapping their wings, satisfied that the wounds had been healed.

Mothra’s shrieks and her body being whipped against the coast put both alphas on alert.

The King of the Monsters approached her side, nuzzling her until she opened her eyes and climbed over him.

_It’s very strong._ She notified. _However, I have noticed its determination to protect its torso and middle head._

_It must be_, Godzilla analyzed the fake Titan flying over them, their most lethal attacks are those that come from the torso.

_The head_, Ghidorah interrupted, _It protects it because it must be receiving signals from there._ In the past they had come across creatures similar to them, not their species, but those who tried to control them the same way, they deduced their intentions in time, and wiped out their planet before they were enslaved.

_It won’t let me get close if no one else supports me in the air attack._ A distraction that was what she needed, if only she could tear the wings of the abomination and bring it to Godzilla. —

_Let’s hope it’s not strong enough to be stung_. Rodan had already regained consciousness, looking out of the corner of his eye at his volcano, he just needed to fly over. His offspring were resistant to lava; He doubted that the fake copy of his mates was resistant.

The Titan interrupted their brainstorming, roaring. Flying directly at them, and this time the four Titans were ready.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Maddie felt the air in her lungs escape, threatening to be the last, and yet she was sure that if she fainted her body would still move by itself. For nothing in the world would she allow these crabs to approach them.

_What were those damn things?_ Maddie had seen one of them devour a seagull and others destroy a car. And perhaps the most terrible thing was to know that they were perceptive. A Titan-like mind. Maddie felt their eyes on them, making her shiver, these crabs vibrated, as if they were laughing at them. A laugh similar to the cries of pigs.

Maddie took a metal pipe and hit one when it came dangerously close — Small and fast, that wasn’t good, she could be agile, but she had no peripheral vision.

Maddie couldn’t help but feel guilty. She had put everyone in danger, she wasn’t sure that the squadron Chen had asked for would arrive soon, and worse, they didn’t know about these things, how voracious they were. In the good scenario they would give them time to escape and reach the ships, in the worst scenario...

A metallic roar in the sky resounded, but Maddie couldn’t turn to see the monstrosity they had done with Ghidorah’s dead body, if she was distracted these crabs would go after Chen or any of the Dorats, however Rodan’s and Mothra’s roar in unison did make her look through the shoulder.

Both winged Titans had begun their battle in the sky, and by the time the metal Titan’s torso had re-opened Ghidorah appeared descending from the storm to tackle it. Both sides had called a truce to fight the robot. That was something they would never have thought of, not with the history of long battles between the two Titans for dominance.

Chen stood up behind her, surprising Maddie when she took her by the forearm, the mythologist didn’t look good, she was so pale.

By the time Chen pulled Maddie, was when a light in the sky descended into the ocean, Ghidorah had caught their copy and brought it closer to the sea where a bioluminescent light was waiting to grab it and drag it to the deep. It was then that a great white glow illuminated the sea.

“Run.” Chen whispered.

The crabs seemed astonished at the event. Maddie noticed that some had walked in that direction, attracted by the phenomenon.

It wasn’t until Maddie felt the ground shook that she realized that the titanic robot was causing a tsunami. Maddie hoped it wasn’t a new form of Oxygen Destroyer, they couldn’t lose Godzilla now.

“Shit.” That’s what Maddie said before she ran away from the approaching wave.

None of them were sure when they lost sight of the crustaceans, that didn’t mean they were going to lower their guard, they had to reach the other side of the coast, and away not only from those crustaceans, but also from the colossal battle that was taking place.

Chen spoke weakly, “They are so many voices at once and yet only one thought... It’s as a hive mind.”

She wasn’t sure if Ghidorah also classify as a hive mind, even though they shared a body, the three heads had different thoughts and characteristics, while hundreds of crabs sharing a mind and different bodies to coordinate and attack would be terrible.

Relámpago jumped over Maddie and Chen, catching in their snout three crabs that had tried to surprise them, squeezing them between their fangs until they stopped moving to spit them into the ground.

Behind them there were heard a few shrieks that made them look behind their shoulders, and what they saw left them with ice running in their veins.

The crabs that had remained when the new missile exploded had returned, this time bigger. Maddie was prepared for the worst, to see them jump into them — Except that they diverted their way to the little ones in their group, devouring them.

Radiation and cannibalism, this day couldn’t be more horrible.

Maddie was able to observe them better now that they weren’t a red tide of slaughter and destruction, and it wasn’t a pleasant sight, it was one of the most frightening things she had ever seen.

A insect-like jaw was visible, with four fangs sticking out on the sides, its crustacean-like legs had disappeared to give it arms and legs and, although clumsily, they seemed to be able to be in a bipedal form, their exoskeleton had changed color, it was no longer dark brown, now it was a reddish one that reminded him of Godzilla in his burning mode, and if that wasn’t enough, bumps protruded from its back, as if something were going to bloom from there, along with a pointed horn on its forehead.

“Destroy...” Chen spoke, making an effort not to fall. The thoughts of these beings breaking her connection.

The Dorats behind her growled, they were visibly scared, and although they didn’t seem in the mood to fight — which Maddie didn’t blame them for — They didn’t look like they were going to surrender either.

Good, because neither of them would.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

The Fake Them were resistant, Ghidorah had to admit, an exact copy of their abilities, but not complete, the three heads didn’t throw their gravity beams, only the middle one, and yet the attack wasn’t as lethal as theirs. However, the other two heads made the reconnaissance to attack, and even interpose when they tried to attack the middle head or its torso.

Rodan’s wings looked like a meteorite, leaving a trail of smoke and ash in his path, increasing the temperature in his wings; when he flew around the false Ghidorah, he could leave scratches near the torso, preventing it from re-opening.

Both, Rodan and Ghidorah, hit the metal Titan, attempting to land it where Godzilla could easily give his atomic breath attack. Ghidorah tried to bite and tear its head out of the way, but it was difficult when the wings got in the way and knocked them out. Mothra came close to breaking one of the metal heads until the one in the middle released its gravity beams.

_Godzilla_, Mothra approached her, _We don’t know how much longer we can continue to weaken him. Rodan and I are running out of strength... Ghidorah could be the only one you have around to support you._

Ghidorah roared, they had caught between their claws one of the metal wings, dragging it down into the ocean.

They still remembered their fight with the Weak King, the ocean was his territory, as well as the skies theirs, if they smashed the middle head it would be one less problem, the other two heads didn't need the middle one, it had no chance.

_We just have to approach it._ Ichi ordered, leave the Fake Them close enough for the Weak King, and get away as soon as possible, they preferred to avoid the ocean, there they had lost their head.

Releasing the Fake Them, Ghidorah threw their gravity beams into the torso of the titanic robot, with a working metal wing it was impossible that it could fully protect itself from their attack.

The Fake Them was suspended in the air for a second before the middle head turned its gaze toward the three titans in the sky, opening its snout to release its attack — Then it felt like something bit beneath them, _dragging it into the ocean._

The deep sea was dark, hard to see, defend and attack. Trying to move around wasn’t easy and although the water wouldn’t affect its effectiveness, Godzilla would.

Godzilla would bite, scratch, and smash what he could of the Fake King, and still give him a similar fight as a year ago, but this time it would lose a wing instead of a head.

The Fake Ghidorah managed to break out of Godzilla’s maw, its eyes emitting a white tinkling before its body ejected a white glow and a strong vibration felt all over the sea near Mara, shaking Godzilla and sending him back to the coast, taking the fight to where the Titans originally wanted.

Mainland.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

_No one should be left behind_, Maddie repeated in her head like a mantra. _No one should be left behind_, because that meant she would never see them again.

Chen had been injured in the arm when one of the crabs bite her with such force that it tore off a cut of meat. The smell of raw meat and blood altered these crustaceans more; Luckily Chen could still fight and shoot, and besides none of the Dorats seemed seriously damaged.

“You have to leave.” Chen ordered, it wasn’t long before she ran out of bullets and would only carry an empty gun.

“What? No! I'm not going to abandon anyone.”

“It wasn’t a choice, Maddie — Listen to me, I can distract them enough — ” Enough for them to devour me and you get to the ship.

Chen couldn’t be asking that. She wasn’t contemplating sacrificing herself, wasn’t she? “You promised we would — ” Maddie felt a lump in her throat. _No, this couldn’t be happening again._

The roar of the four Titans on the other side of the island resonated, stopping the attack on both sides for a second.

One of the Dorats, Maddie was sure it must have been Ámbar, roared, trying to imitate the sound of her parents, trying to call them.

“They are close to destroying the false Ghidorah,” Chen was trying to comfort Maddie, “Ghidorah and Rodan will soon come back for them, and if they get to see the crabs they can stop them before they hurt any of you.”

Maddie was undecided, she wanted to save the Dorats, that was her intention from the start, but _not_ if that meant letting Chen die.

“You have to resist...” Maddie asked, “The squadron will soon meet us.”

Chen refused by shaking her head, “It’s okay… I — ”

“No, it’s not!” Maddie snapped, she was scared, “You didn’t have to come after me...” Why when she wanted to help, a person she loved have to die? Is that how her life would be? “I caused this... I...”

Chen looked with compassionate eyes at Maddie, caressing her cheek, pulling away hair that had stuck to her face. Maddie would have hugged Chen, and she would have done the same, were it not for the crustaceans screaming, eating each other.

“Why do they do that?” Maddie asked, all they gained was a loss in numbers, even though they were still just as hard to kill.

“They’re looking for nutrients... If they’re like the Titans, they must be looking for radiation, the Dorats being the closest thing apart from them — ” Those beings of destruction may also be weakening, and in order not to lose, they devour each other and thereby grow in size. Chen could definitely visualize her team having a day of work analyzing these bugs.

The few of them who finished feasting on each other turned their attention to them. The first one ready to jump —

Chen stood between Maddie and the crustaceans, feeling the girl’s grip on her blouse.

Maddie was ready for whatever would happen, hoping to feel — _Nothing_. She didn’t understand how it was that she hadn’t yet been attacked, until she saw the crabs retreating reluctantly, growling at them.

She heard something.

It was a whistle like Mothra’s, like the one she had heard a year before. Had the Queen left the other battle to come to their aid? No, this was different, it was as if Godzilla’s roar had mixed into Mothra’s —

A web caught the crustaceans, only to be electrocuted seconds later, letting out screams of pain.

Maddie fell to the ground when a strong wind hit them, the Dorats clinging to the ground while the crustaceans that weren’t caught were thrown into the air, crashing on the rocks.

Opening her eyes Maddie found in front of them a Mothra-like Titan, as huge as a motorhome, their wings were triangular, with colors degrading between green and water, scales covering the body, feather-like antennae, large green eyes watched them, and a tail that ended in a fin.

Chen placed her hand over the Titan, it was her first time so close to a kind of her Goddess. All this time Mothra’s legacy had been in writings and stories that the elders told, that until Monarch visited them.

“_Akua?_” That’s her name. “Did you come to help us?”

Akua nodded whistling, then her forehead shone to surround Chen’s arm; A tingling went through her limb and once the glow disappeared, where before she had a bite wound she was healed.

“My Mother sen— ?”

The young Titan whistled again, which Chen understood to be an affirmation.

Maddie walked up to Chen, admiring where her wound was and the Titan named Akua.

She had so many questions regarding the young Titan — Which would be answered later, as the crustaceans had returned to move and this time more aggressive due to the pain of the corrosive net.

Akua put herself on the defensive, along with the Dorats who surrounded her, like an escort.

Maddie was going to step forward when she was stopped by Chen.

“Akua must have already caught her parent’s attention, as soon as they finish fighting the fake Ghidorah, they will come to support us. In the meantime we can support them from the rear.”

The crustaceans finally got rid of the web, this time vibrating with rage, and as they had already planned, jumping among themselves to devour and recover their nutrients. A pair of bat wings sprang up from these protrusions.

These could no longer be called simple radioactive crustaceans; They were destroyers of all life.

Akua roared, much like Godzilla, taking flight to fight the abominations, as well as the Dorats who imitated their new battle partner. The crabs _roared_, those who had wings lifted flight, too.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

That presence… Was their daughter’s? What was she doing here? She wouldn’t think of joining them in battle, would she? Akua was still a larva when they left Isla Infante.

_This is no time to be distracted_. Ghidorah roared, Ni and San had the right metal head between their jaws, leaving one less head to protect themselves, while Rodan was trying to melt the left head.

It was time to end this beast.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Thanks to Akua, the Destroyers were being minimized in number, that didn’t mean they were easier, they were bigger, and at every opportunity they tried to cannibalize each other.

A scream and a couple shots caught his attention.

A man was being bitten by a pair of destroyers who had him trapped by his pants.

Chen ran towards him, shooting at the destroyers, not injuring them, as they were now tougher, but they were smashed when a Dorat throw them away from the person.

The mythologist hastened to help the man, until she observed him better. He wasn’t dressed as a civilian, nor as a Monarch scientist, or one of her squadron, he was armed, guns, grenades, well protected gear except for his military pants that were torn.

Realizing that he had been discovered, the man pulled out his gun, but Chen was faster, disarming him and it was she who had him pointing her gun at him.

“Who are you? Identify yourself!” Chen demanded, was he a terrorist? Alan Jonah’s? Any other organization?

“There is no point answering you. These things are going to kill us.” The man replied, his look was cold and hard.

“I’ll do it first.” Chen didn’t lie, but he would serve her much more alive, only he didn’t have to know. “Tell me who are you working for?!”

“_Is that Dr. Chen’s harmonious voice?_” A third voice was heard.

Chen quickly observed the man’s armor. A walkie-talkie was tied to his belt. “Give it to me.” She ordered.

The terrorist reluctantly handed her the device.

“Alan Jonah.”

“_It seems that my path has crossed again with Monarch._”

“Alan!” Maddie angrily shouted that name, as if it were blasphemy. Of all the names she could hear today, that one was the last who wanted to know more than news about his capture.

“_And Dr. Russell’s daughter, Madison._” Alan said, mockingly. “_Do you like my new creation? My team of scientists did an excellent job; One of them baptized it _Mecha-Ghidorah_._”

“How did you get that head?”

“_The very people you were trying to protect and help, gave it to us at a fair price._”

Were the islanders themselves? It couldn’t be possible. This must be a lie... Yet a doubt appeared in her head. That would explain how it was that they were soon able to get their economy back on track, the excavation money didn’t just come from tourism.

“_Now to the new Titans —_ ”

“Don't you tell me that these crabs are yours too?” Maddie accused, honestly it wouldn’t be such a crazy idea, that bastard had trafficked so many things in the past.

“_No, of course not. But they could be. It’s a pity but not. These — _” Jonah chuckled, “Destroyah's_ won’t seem to arrive in time, not alive to study them, not dead to disassemble them._”

“Sir!” The terrorist spoke, his stoic face had changed, now he showed surprise and some fear, “I can still complete my mission! I will end their lives and — ”

“_They will end your life, Simon, devoured by these Destroyah’s, or being taken into custody by Monarch, your fate was already written the moment you let yourself be captured._”

“Won’t you even fight for the lives of your soldiers?” Chen asked, moving her finger closer to the trigger.

“_He’s not one of my soldiers. Just another recruit who wanted to fight for a noble cause._”

“There is nothing noble about killing all humanity.” Maddie remembered. “Coexistence is possible.”

“_You still don’t have the same ideals as your Mother, you need to wake up and see the world as it is, Madison. Emma didn’t teach you everything, did she? A shame, to lose a good colleague — As well as to lose such a magnificent specimen._”

What was he talking about? Chen thought when she heard a quick beep coming from the terrorist’s vest, followed by a roar of Mecha-Ghidorah.

“I don’t think you will destroy what cost you so much to build.” Chen spoke, hoping that her words would make some effect or change.

“_We had a whole year to collect data from that head and build Mecha-Ghidorah, who says we don’t have more?_”

The transmission was cut off.

Chen stared at the walkie-talkie — But at the same time, in her distraction the terrorist took the opportunity to shoot her down, stand up, and pick up his weapon.

“Even if I die I’ll take your lives.” The terrorist was screaming completely mad.

Maddie was surprised by such a sudden change that it took her a couple of seconds to process everything that happened, and she finally woke up, coming to Chen’s aid — But she didn’t go far, a couple of steps, and she had fallen to the ground.

A _Destroyah_ had her on the ground, ready to bite her, and she couldn’t fight it. The Destroyah laughed, opening its jaw, showing her its row of sharp fangs that would fest on her.

Until she heard a roar, and golden lighting-like attacked the Destroyah, to finally explode it into thousands of pieces.

Maddie rose from the ground almost immediately, looking between the ashes and where the attack was coming from.

The Dorats had fired beams similar to those of their Fathers’, the beams coming out of their mouths, while to others their wings shone of a yellow hue and completely covered the body of the Destroyah.

A shot was heard nearby that made her heart stop. But it didn’t come from the weapon that was being fought.

“Put down your gun now!”

The squadron had finally arrived.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Something strange was happening with the Fake Them, it was as if suddenly the three heads had stopped trying to protect themselves and attacked right and left.

_It has completely lost control_. Mothra reported.

_I don’t know if to interpret that as something good or bad_, Rodan avoided one of the gravity beams, his goal was the right head that had been in his mates’ jaws and was about to fall.

_Definitely a good thing_. Godzilla assured them, its attacks mean it lost and only fights to fight.

_So let this be the final blow_. Ghidorah said as they were speeding up to the power plant, not as big or as powerful as the one they found a year ago, but if it served to draw electricity from the sky to them then it would have served something.

The three Titans recognizing the three-headed Demon’s strategy quickly walked away.

The sky was illuminated by the presence of hundreds of lightning that were absorbed by Ghidorah’s body, being expelled towards the false Titan, which upon receiving the impact its attacks stopped and its body remained still.

Mothra flew as fast as possible until she landed over the torso, which threatened to open up, must be some kind of self-destruction should its mission fail. But it wouldn’t carry out its plan. Tackling it to the ground, Mothra stung it with her stinger.

As she expected, this not being alive shouldn’t feel, so when the middle head roared fiercely it _surprised her_.

The volcano exploded, a meteorite-like shot in their direction. Rodan had covered his body with magma, attacking the heads, which soon began to melt. _You’re lucky that this time I didn’t mean your wings._ Rodan said maliciously to Mothra.

Godzilla caught it in his claws, now that it had no vision or attacks this must be the only way to defeat it.

One by one, from the tail to the head, his dorsal spines were illuminated by his characteristic blue glow. His snout opened and let out his atomic breath on the fake Titan until he finally dropped it, while crushing it.

Surprisingly it seemed to keep moving, keep fighting.

The three brothers saw each other. This thing was like them, it was necessary for them to give the final blow to their false selves. _There is a place where it could be destroyed once and for all, where it would be impossible for it to return._

Godzilla growled, _You realize someone else might find it._

Ghidorah decided to ignore the former. Centuries had passed since they saw space, who knows what new things would be there?

_You came down from the stars too_. Rodan flew near his mates, _You found your way to this planet_, in his voice showing concern, _Promise me you _will_ return_.

Ghidorah didn’t answer, they just remained silent, because the attack they were going to make didn’t guarantee their return.

The hydra took into their claws the wasted body of the Fake Them and began to fly into the sky, beyond the clouds, and beyond the atmosphere of this planet.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

Everyone watched with attention and amazement as King Ghidorah, carrying their dead body to heaven, disappeared between the storm.

Maddie saw the Dorats, who flew and sobbed to their Father, begging for them to return.

Did she have to watch more children lose their parents without being able to do anything?

“Maddie!” Someone shouted her name; She turned around to meet her Father running between the squad, followed by Stanton and Coleman.

Mark hugged his daughter tightly, fearing to lose her as soon as he loosened his grip, but Maddie also clung to him just as tightly, listening to the rising sobs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… I couldn’t — ” But her words were drowned with her sobs and kind word of her Father.

Chen found herself surrounded by her two friends, both asking how they felt, reporting on everything that happened during the evacuation, just as she informed them of her situation and ordered the swat squad to escort the terrorist to a cell until it was time to make him confess — Then Stanton saw the Dorats and Akua, who didn’t hesitate twice to try to approach them.

Except for the Dorats who as soon as they saw the stranger approaching ran in different directions, Stanton only managed to approach Akua, who allowed herself to be meekly contemplated.

“I need the scientists to analyze these things.” Chen gave Coleman the dead carcass of what Alan Jonah decided to name Destroyah. “This island should be announced as uninhabitable as of today. No one enters or leaves without being sure that each of these Destroyah has been collected.”

With all the wreckage and radiation emitted Isla de Mara was on its way to being a new Chernobyl.

Coleman nodded to the order.

All of them let out a gasp. Godzilla and Mothra approached them. Akua whistled happily, leaving the group to go to meet her parents, who apparently looked happy.

A series of whistles were exchanged between Mothra and Akua, as if they were singing. The Queen of the Monsters proud and admiring her daughter’s mature form, both flying around Godzilla.

“I heard that song back then.” Maddie said to Chen, “When I was under the rubble of my house... The one Akua sang when she healed you.”

“I — ” Was it wise to tell Maddie that she died and was resurrected thanks to Mothra?

The Dorats chirped happily, watching Rodan flying up to them. The Fire Demon nuzzled their younglings, all of them, the eighteen, were safe and sound, and they were flying like him.

_Dorats_, they repeated, _No more younglings, we are Dorats._

Rodan looked confused at his younglings, each of them had a name, he never thought of naming them together.

A gust of wind shook the place.

Faced with every possibility that they would survive or at least return, King Ghidorah made it. _They did return._

The three-headed Titan approached their mate and offspring, the three lowered their heads to be received by the younglings.

Ni looked around him out of the corner of his eye, they were surrounded by the insects, until his gaze rested on one in particular. _A larva_.

Maddie felt a shiver run down her back, one of Ghidorah’s heads had stared at her, and suddenly the other two were doing the same. They remembered her from the stadium in Boston. What would they do? Would they attack her? The truce between them and Godzilla was over, and that she saved their little ones was no guarantee that Ghidorah wouldn’t attack her.

The Dorats caught their three-headed Father’s attention, one of them stood out among them all, the human larva had rescued and saved them.

King Ghidorah looked back at the human larva, she already looked scared enough, so they just gave a warning roar of not to approach them or any of their progeny again, and it seemed that she understood as she stepped back.

Feeling satisfied, Ghidorah lowered their heads, giving an order to their younglings to climb on them, this place couldn’t be their home anymore. Rodan understood his mates’ command, it would be impossible to return to live here, his nest was destroyed, his younglings had passed through so much here as he did. It was time to start somewhere else.

The two Titans took flight, ready to depart for a new island; Ghidorah looked at Godzilla, the Weak King submerged in the ocean, with Mothra and their young on his back.

Their rival gave them a look that answered the question in their heads: _I promised you a fight, and I plan to fulfill it, only not now._

Ghidorah understood it, at any other time they would be delighted to defy their opponent, only not now, now all they wanted, strangely, was to be at peace and quiet with their herd.

“Is it safe to let them go?” Mark asked Ilene. The mythologist didn’t answer, but just nodded and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

It was also time to go home.

◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆◇◇◇◆◆◆

“_Thousands of tourists have gathered to camp around Loch Ness, eager for the day when the eggs hatch, and we can see — _”

Chen turned off the TV, obviously it had been a bad idea to look for a distraction. If it wasn’t the television mentioning the eggs of Leviathan and Kraken (news Barnes was going to tell her the day of Mara attacks occurred), then it was the Internet and the viral video of Behemoth with a small Titan resembling him, which the scientists confirmed was his young.

“Hard day.” Coleman entered the meeting room, leaving the files Chen had requested in front of her.

“As every day.” Chen was looking for a particular archive, an old project of Monarch.

“This guy...” Coleman attempted to remember his name.

“Alexander Darrow.” Chen said, still concentrated, “He’s a geologist residing at Skull Island, his Mother was a friend of Serizawa as well as an explorer on the island.”

“Yeah, thanks. Uhm... How do you plan for him to support you, and not just him, you know, in this project?”

“If he cares as much about the Titans as we do about us and his Mother, I’m sure he won’t see any problem.”

To tell the truth, Chen didn’t want to open this project, it was Serizawa who discarded when the scientist saw how different the Titans were, but if she didn’t do this, it was likely that anyone would attack the Titans or their offspring. Either Jonah or anyone else who wanted to take over one of the Titans.

It was better to keep them in one place, at least one by one.

She found the folder with the label _Monster Island_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished this saga! God, I can't believe it took me a whole year. What started as a small idea developed all of this.
> 
> So if you have an idea, no matter how small or unimportant you think it is, it can always become something very majestic.
> 
> I also apologize, this chapter cost me a lot of work, I have been editing it so many times that I think I did some parts better. I also feel that I focus on things that maybe I shouldn’t have or leave something aside. So don’t hesitate to ask me if you have any questions. Especially when the Dorats save Maddie from the Destroyah, I wanted in that part to fuse the Dorats (making another reference), but for some reason, that scene was left out. 
> 
> And Akua is heavily inspired by Mothra Leo, she is named after one of his forms. I liked how Alan Jonah and his group give the villains kaijus their names, Destroyah and Mecha-Ghidorah.
> 
> I don’t think I’ll write one more sequel to this one. I mean, as interesting as a Monster Island fanfic sounds, I want to see what the Godzilla vs. Kong fight will be like, which I’ll have to wait another year.
> 
> As well as who is Alexander Darrow, it’s the character that I feel will be played by Alexander Skarsgård, only since he doesn’t have an official name yet, one that I don’t know at least, I decided to give him this, as well as the name of Anne Darrow (REFERENCE!); I hope that she also appears, or at least a wink to the character, since they failed me with Brie Larson and her relationship with Kong, even so I loved how their friendship was.
> 
> I’ll keep writing for this fandom, only occasionally and when inspiration strikes.
> 
> Thank you very much for all your unconditional support!
> 
> I also want to remind you of a small message that I have been leaving in my fanfics: I know that the situation doesn’t look favorable, but as long as we continue fighting for what is just then it’ll have been worth it and future generations will be able to live in a better world. Perhaps you have already heard this, but I mean it from my heart.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave me a comment, kudo or boomark this story.
> 
> Stay healthy and safe.
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Fanfics!](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
